narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiji
Kiji (キジ, Kiji) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure. She, along with her teammates Sarugaku and Koinumaru, is a part of Team Kobai. Background UNFINISHED Personality UNFINISHED Appearance Kiji is a dark-skinned girl with long, spiky, red hair and bright blue eyes. She is fairly flat-chested and she used to bind her breasts with bandages before she sustained a broken rib because of this during the preliminary round of the Chūnin Exams and was told by a medic that binding improperly is a dangerous practice. In Part I, she wears a simple green kimono shirt that she keeps open and loose, exposing her chest and part of her abdomen. Her chest, as said earlier, is bound with bandages and she wears the standard Konoha forehead protecter as a belt around her waist. She wears dark purple/black shorts and a shuriken holster around her right thigh. Her sandals are black and she wraps bandages around her lower legs, all the way up to just below her knees. She also wears golden arm cuffs that seems to be a family tradition, as her mother and father are seen with the same golden arm cuffs. In Part II, UNFINISHED Abilities UNFINISHED Ninjutsu Kiji possesses a wide variety of jutsu. In Part I, she demonstrated skill in shurikenjutsu despite being a bit of an insufficient ninja. During the time skip between Part I and Part II, she learned and mastered clone techniques , barrier ninjutsu , and eventually nintaijutsu. She demonstrates many of these jutsus during the Akatsuki Supression Mission arc. During Part II, she picks up cooperation ninjutsu. Fūinjutsu During Part II, Kiji asks her friend Tenten to teach her basic fūinjutsu , which she uses to seal a staff, a jō, and occasionally other small items. Part I Kiji first appears during the first test of the Chūnin Exams. Her and her teammates graduated a year earlier than the nine rookies– Team 7, Team 8, and Team 10– in Team Guy's class. This was their first time taking the Chūnin Exams as their teacher didn't think the team was ready the year before. Koinumaru approaches first and is revealed to be a part of the Inuzuka Clan and Kiba's second cousin. He contributes to the ruckus that the rookies were making, causing the rest of his team to step up and be introduced. Kiji makes a first impression as a bossy, annoying Sasuke fangirl; Sakura doesn't seem to mind her much apart from fangirl rivalry, Ino acts politely when around her, and Naruto pins her as a "Second Ino", with everyone else being generally displeased with her. Team Kobai dispersed as Kabuto arrives, per Kiji's instructions. During the test, Kiji is able to correctly complete one question on her own that has to do with deciphering, but is unable to complete any others without cheating. She figures out the point of the test and decides to cheat on four questions for a total of five points, only risking four so that the proctors won't fail her and her team. some sneaky cheating method that has them pass bc i haven't thought abt it yet Team Kobai passes the first test. The second test of the Chūnin Exams begins roughly with the team bickering about anything possible. While being loud, a wandering Amegakure ninja attempts to take their scroll and they buckle down and manage to fight him off. From then on, they begrudgingly worked together enough to make sure no one dies. When Naruto was caught in Orochimaru's snake, Team Kobai stumbled upon him as he bursts out with his many Shadow Clones. Kiji comments on how gross he looks and Naruto responds snappily, saying that there's nothing wrong with putting effort into appearances but "...we're about to die here! Maybe worry about something else?!" From then on, Koinumaru and Sarugaku ridicule her for being called out by "the runt of the rookies", embarrassing and angering her greatly as Naruto makes her think far too deeply about herself than she's comfortable with. Two days later, she barely helps her team retrieve a Heaven scroll from a team of Iwagakure ninja. Team Kobai passes the second test. Kiji faces a ninja from Kumogakure, Inazuma, as the fifth round of the preliminary test. She seems to be doing decently well until Inazuma kicks her in the chest, causing a rib to silently crack, as her bad habit of binding her breasts with bandages was already straining her ribs. From then on she barely evades his attacks, and everyone wonders why she is suddenly doing so poorly. Inazuma performs a Lightning Release technique, Lightning Bolt Technique, and manages to strike Kiji twice: once at her back and once at her left leg. She's knocked out and Inazuma is declared the winner as Kiji is brought to the hospital where it is discovered her rib is cracked. She ends up fine, sustaining third degree burns from the lightning and fourth degree burns because of the metal around her arms along with her cracked rib but she eventually heals from it all. UNFINISHED Part II UNFINISHED Trivia UNFINISHED * Kiji (鵫) means green pheasant. It's a symbol of motherly devotion and is a messenger of the goddess Amaterasu [1 ]. * Quotes UNFINISHED Reference UNFINISHED Category:DRAFT